


As Easy As Believing

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony walks into something unexpected in Steve's quarters.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	As Easy As Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> A fill for the following 2020 Holiday Exchange: Community Prompts: Tony catches Steve masturbating

_Dreaming was as easy as believing it was never gonna end_  
_Loving him was easier than anything I'll ever do again_  
~~ Kris Kristofferson 

*

Tony was exhausted, but so was everyone else. They’d been working and talking and puzzling for four days with only catnaps and coffee. He went to tell Steve that he was going to head home for a little sleep and to spend a couple of hours with Morgan. 

Steve’s quarters were down the hall from Natasha’s and he’d suspected for a while that Steve slipped into Romanov’s room after they all went to sleep. Anyone could see how close they were. 

He wondered if he might be a little jealous. He and Steve had been close a long time ago. They might have been lovers had not the thing in Lagos and the Sokovia Accords happened. 

The door was ajar so he opened it. The lights were low and the television was muted. He saw Steve’s head from the back as he slipped quietly into the room. Then he saw what was on the television. 

Porn.

Not just any porn but some spoof of the Avengers. Captain America and Iron Man were both fucking Black Widow at the same time. 

He moved around the sofa and his eyes widened at the scene he saw on the sofa. 

Rogers was naked. He hadn’t heard Tony come in because he had earbuds in. Tony saw the dark wires across his chest and plugged into his phone. He looked down. Steve’s hand was around his cock and his cock was hard as hell. He could see slick precome glisten on his head in the light from the television. 

Tony didn’t move. Just stared with his mouth hanging open. 

Steve made a sound, a soft grunt that went straight to Tony’s dick. 

He took a step closer to the sofa. Steve was still so intent on what he was doing that he didn’t see Tony yet. Tony ran a hand down his body and rubbed himself through his trousers. Fuck! Rogers was hot as shit! 

“Tony!” Steve suddenly noticed him and jerked the headphones out of his ears. “What the – Christ – you could knock!” He switched the television to another station and covered himself with a pillow. 

“The door was open. I – I just assumed – you don’t have to stop.”

“What are you here for?” Steve asked him, clearly irritated as hell, but so far, he’d not asked Tony to leave. 

“I came to – hell, I don’t remember. You blew my mind.”

“You can go,” Steve told him, his voice a little softer than it should have been. 

“I don’t think I want to, Steve.” 

“Why not?” 

Tony saw Steve’s hand snake back under the pillow. God, he was touching himself again! 

“I – why don’t you move the pillow so I can see what you’re doing?” 

Steve slowly moved the pillow to the side. He had his cock in his right hand. He slid his hand from the base all the way up, twisting the head a tiny bit then back down. 

“What were you watching? Can I see?” Tony asked and stepped one step closer to the sofa. 

Steve hit the remote and the Avengers porn came on again. 

“And what are you listening to?”

He handed Tony his phone and the earbuds. Tony held one of the tiny speakers to his ears. It was a woman talking and she was describing Steve, Tony, and Natasha having sex. She was describing it in great detail. 

“What the hell is that?” 

“Podfic. People write stories about us and sometimes they do readings of them,” Steve said and Tony knew if the light were better, he’d see Steve’s blush. 

“And you jerk off to stories about me and Natasha and you?” 

Steve nodded and bit his lip. “Sometimes I listen to stories about you and me.”

“You and me?” 

Steve held his hand out for the phone. Tony handed it to him. He needed both hands for a moment, then he handed the phone back to Tony. 

And put his right hand back on his dick. 

Tony stuck one of the buds in his ear. A woman’s voice spoke: _Tony felt like he was on fire. He wanted Steve to touch his bare skin. He wiggled around and tugged his shorts down, then his underwear. Steve’s hand touched him. Without missing a beat, Steve moved his head down to Tony’s lap and found Tony with his hand and mouth at the same time.  
“Steve!” Tony pressed both hands against the floor and lifted his hips. He tried to push into Steve’s mouth, but Steve held him where he was. The pleasure was exquisite as Steve sucked and licked him at the same time. It certainly wasn’t Rogers’ first ride on that pony! For a moment, he could see skinny little Steve on his knees.  
He felt his cock touch the back of Steve’s throat. Could anything feel better?  
_*

“God, Steve. This is shit hot!” 

Steve ran his hand up and down his cock several times then finally answered, breathlessly, “Yeah.” 

Tony sat on the sofa. 

Tony pulled the earbuds out. They listened to the woman’s voice narrate them having sex in an abandoned house in the woods. 

Tony was surprised when Steve reached out with his free hand and ran it over the front of Tony’s trousers. 

“How long?” Tony asked. 

“Seven years,” Steve answered. 

Tony put his hand over Steve’s and squeezed. “Yeah. Me too.”

Steve leaned toward Tony and kissed him, a soft, gentle touch of lips. 

“What do we do now?” Tony asked, after the kiss ended. 

Steve stood and reached for Tony’s hand. Tony followed him to his bedroom and stood while Steve unbuttoned, unzipped, tugged and pulled until Tony was as naked as he was. He pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him, not one bit gently this time as they moved toward Steve’s huge bed. 

Not a single word passed between them as they moved and touched as if they’d been doing this together all their lives. Tony lay on his back as Steve lifted his legs and entered him, kissing him as they moved together, straining toward an ecstasy that they found together, breathing in one another’s mouth as they caught their breath afterward. 

“Why did we wait so long?” Tony asked Steve as they lay facing one another with their foreheads and their hands touching. 

“We were never ready. We thought that things would never end, that we had all the time in the world … now we know different.”

Tony kissed him. “We have the rest of tonight for sure.”

Steve pulled him close and rolled on top of him. “We do at that. Let’s not waste a minute.” 

They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> *Excerpt from [**In the Pines**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090648) by alexcat. Used with permission from the author.


End file.
